


Realization

by horsepowerandlover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, aftermath of nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepowerandlover/pseuds/horsepowerandlover
Summary: Short and sweet lapidot <3
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Realization

Peridot woke up to a sudden shift under her. She slowly wiped the sleepiness from her eyes and sat up on her elbow to scan the room, her gaze eventually landing on the figure of her partner; who had sitten up as well. It was hard to see in the minimal light, but Lapis Lazuli was, indeed, crying. Her shoulders trembled with each quiet sob, and her breath was coming in short, desperate bursts. Peridot, now much more awake, rose fully, “Lapis, hey, it’s me, Peridot, you’re here, with me, in our home,” she said, trying to ground her love. Lapis herself seemed to make a visible effort to try and slow her breathing, lowering her hands from her hair to grip at her sides. “That’s it, you’re going to be alright,” Peridot whispered, internally proud at her ability to handle such things, “Do you want to come to the kitchen with me?” Surprisingly, Lapis nodded.  
“Y-yes, please.” She said, her voice barely audible.  
“Okay, one second,” Peridot replied, hopping off her side of the bed to meet Lapis on her side. Once there, she took Lapis’s hand and, ever-so-gently, prompted her to stand. Shaky at first, Lapis soon stabilized, leaning on Peridot’s shoulder. “Don’t worry,” Peridot started, smiling up at Lapis, “I’ll take care of you.” Lapis couldn’t help but smile back.

She was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated!  
> Happy new year!


End file.
